


The Best-Worst

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The best-worst date...
Relationships: Meyrin Hawke/Kira Yamato
Collections: 31days 2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	The Best-Worst

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 30/tragicomedy in action

Kira was a little afraid to glance over. Already, anything that could have gone wrong had already gone wrong-- a waiter spilled water on their table, their meals were horrendously bad, the movie had corrupted twenty minutes in, and now a nice quiet walk in the park had ended with them witnessing a fight and getting questioned by the police.

Meyrin, however, was the one who sighed first.

"I'm sorry," Kira managed. "Once they say we can go, I'll take you straight home. We don't have to ever mention this again."

"I should probably go home," Meyrin admitted as Kira finally looked over at her. "But... I wouldn't mind trying again?"

"Even after--?" Kira made some vague motions as a stand-in for 'this disastrous evening and everything it entails'.

Meyrin nodded and smiled. "The company has been enjoyable and there's no way this many things could go wrong again. We got the worst out of the way early?"

By the time she'd finished, she was blushing and, a moment later, Kira was sure he was blushing as well.

He hardly remembered being told they could finally leave--

But he did remember the kiss at her doorstep.

(The first of many.)


End file.
